Campfire Truth or Dare
by Lirin Sama
Summary: the Breakers are in America for the 4th of July and chilling at a campfire with drinks after the fireworks and a truth or dare game random starts. and things just get smexy from there. KaixRei, TysonxMax, KennyxHilary


**Lirin:** semi true story, just life wasn't this good.

**Rei:** and we have more drinks thanks to Kai. I love my phoenix.

**Hilary:** and because i was used in the story, i've landed the job of telling everyone that Beyblade or us do not belong to Lirin. we're only used to fulfill her weird twisted imagination.

**Tyson:** let the drunken truth and dare begin!

* * *

**Campfire Truth or Dare**

Max had the bright idea of going to America for the 4th of July. He really wanted to show his team one of his favorite holidays. Mr. D. had agreed to the idea and booked them a campsite where they could see the fireworks and not be disturbed by any of the blading fans in the area. And now the Bladebreakers, plus Hilary were sitting around a campfire talking and drinking what Kai had brought in a cooler.

"So fireworks were amazing" Hil commented as she took a sip of her wine cooler.

"I just wish they had been a bit quieter" Rei said and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder.

Kai ran a hand through his kitty's hair and held his vodka in the other hand. "But you weren't complaining about it the beach."

"I was too amazed by all the sparkles in the sky. I actually wanted to play with them."

Everyone burst out laughing at Rei's statement. Rei then blushed and hid his head in the crook of Kai's shoulder and neck.

"Damn and we forgot the camera" Tyson said as he looked at his cuddling friends.

"Hey guys why don't we play truth or dare?" Max asked. He just returned with the stuff needed to make s'mores.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kenny said, "most of us are starting to get tipsy."

"That makes it even funner" Max argued.

"I'm in." Tyson said waving his third bottle of beer.

"I guess I will too." Hil said after downing her cooler. "Rei? Kai?"

"I'm only playing if Kai does."

"Then I'm in." Kai replied to his lovers request.

"Great" Max cheered. "So...Kai, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Make Rei a s'more."

Tyson looked to Max, "What kind of dare is that? Why not dare him to give a blowjob?"

"I though we'll start off simple and fun."

"I don't mind, but Kitten you need to get off me so I can make it."

Rei slipped off Kai's lap and onto the log they had for benches. "Don't burn it Kai."

"I won't."

"Now Kai, ask someone while you're making it, it will take too long if you don't" Max instructed.

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're who I call. Now answer the question" Kai demanded not looking away from the marshmallow on the stick.

"Fine, truth."

Kai grinned. "Have you ever given anyone a blow job and who was it?"

Both Tyson and Max went beat red. Rei saw this and giggled.

"Um..."

"I'm waiting" Kai said and continued to cook the marshmallow.

"...Yes..."

"Who?"

Tyson looked over at Max eyes begging for help, but there was nothing the blond could do.

"It's...Kai do I have to?"

"Yes" Kai pulled the perfectly brown marshmallow from the fire and grabbed his prepared crackers and chocolate and slipped the marshmallow off the stick between it. "Here Kitten."

Rei smiled at took the treat. "Tyson, we're still waiting."

"Fine it was Maxie. I've given a blow job to Max."

Hilary choked on her 2nd wine cooler and Kenny looked as if he was about to pass out. Only Rei and Kai had known anything about Max and Tyson's relationship, and it wasn't by choice either.

"Are you happy now?" Tyson growled at Kai.

"Very."

"Rei, truth or dare?" Tyson was looking for payback, and had the perfect on if the neko chose dare.

"Truth." Rei smiled feeling like he foiled something.

Tyson thought hard for a moment before grinning. "Have you ever slept with anyone besides Kai."

Rei nearly choked on his s'more and looked at Kai. He seemed sorry about something. "It was Lee, one time. I really needed someone, plus it was after Kai left the team, I thought he left me too. Lee was just trying to help." Rei whispered. He was also prepared to get thrown from Kai's lap. But was surprised when he felt a kiss on his head.

"I slept with Tal during that time" Kai whispered into his ear. "So I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Rei smiled and kissed Kai. "Deal" he whispered back.

"Rei your turn to ask" Max said.

Rei looked around the group and stopped at Kenny. "Chief, truth or dare?"

"Er...do I have to play?"

"Yes" Hilary told him. "Now answer the question."

"Then truth."

"Have you ever used the penis port on your laptop of pleasures?"

Everyone, including Kai, had ended up spitting up their drinks into the fire at Rei's question. None of them expected that sort of question from the Chinese teen.

"I'll answer" a female voice next to Kenny spoke when the young whiz kid said nothing.

"Okay Diz, so has he abused you?" Rei grinned as he looked at Kenny and his computer.

"Let me just say that my regular clean ups happen more often then before."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Chief I never know you had it in you" Tyson said and smacked his back.

Kenny just sat there blushing like crazy until everyone settled down.

"Kenny it's your turn to ask" Max told him.

"Uh..." he looked around, so far all but two had been abused. "Hil, truth or dare?"

"Dare me penis port boy" Yes Hilary was really started to feel the effects of her wine coolers.

Kenny looked around trying to find something to use. His eyes landed on the stick Kai had used to make Rei his s'more, and the marshmallow remains were still gooey.

"I dare you to fling that white stuff at Rei's lap." He pointed her to the stick.

"With pleasure" she leaned over and grabbed the stick and took aim at Rei. "Here we go."

The white goop from the stick flew into the air as Hilary flung it, everyone watched in wonder as it proceeded to land right in Rei's crouch. Kai then laughed which earned him an elbow in the gut.

"Play nice Kitten" he said.

"Kai truth or dare?" Hilary suddenly asked him.

"Dare, and you better be thing what I am."

Her chocolate eyes glistened with mischief, enough so that Rei didn't like where this was going. "I dare you to clean Rei's pants for him only using your mouth. And you guys have to stay here allowing us to watch."

Kai, not bothered by the request, stood up with Rei in his arms before setting them both on the dirt. "Ready Kitten?" he asked between the neko's legs.

Rei meowed feeling Kai's hands on his thighs, the touch was enough to start to stir him. _'I should have had more alcohol.'_ he thought as Kai's head drew closer.

The group, except Kenny who was nice kind enough to not look, whistled when Rei started to pant and arc his back as Kai cleaned off his pants.

"Nuh, Kai stop, please" Rei begged as he felt himself getting too over powered with pleasure.

"He can't until it's all cleaned off" Hilary told him. "And if you make more of a mess, he has to clean that too."

Kai smiled over what he was sucking on as he thought about getting Rei's actual cock in his mouth. It was enough to cause his own pants to grow tight.

"Done" he said a few minutes later and moved away from Rei so everyone could see.

Rei turned a new shade of red as everyone looked at his tented pants where Kai had left it wet from spit.

"We're going to bed" Kai said once he was sure everyone was satisfied with his cleaning. "Max and Tyson might want to do the same" he smirked as he saw the two trying to secretly grope the other to get some relief.

"This was... fun" Rei said as Kai helped him off the ground. "Night."

The two lovers disappeared into their tent for their own fun.

Max and Tyson also decided to take Kai up on his suggestion and called it a night too.

Hilary sighed as she sat at the fire pit. Four empty wine coolers lay at her feet. "Hey Chief pass me a marshmallow. A s'more sounds good."

Kenny handed her the bag so she could roast as many as she wanted.

"We should do this next year. Especially the truth and dare. Plus you'll be able to drink with the rest of us too."

"Maybe. But I think next year after the fireworks I'm going to bed. This was a bit too much for me."

"Really?" she cocked and eyebrow looking at the youngest member of the group. "Then why are you so hard? Did Rei's noises turn you on?"

Kenny blushed again that night. "But Hil, you know that you're the only one for me." He got off his seat and sat on her lap. "So how about you take care of this for me?"

Hilary smiled at her boyfriend. "It's missing the white goop."

"Then fix it."

Hilary unzipped his pants and dropped her hand holding the s'more into them. "Let's go to sleep so I can enjoy my special Kenny Surprise Treat."

That night now animals didn't dared tried to get into the campsite to scavenge for food because all the noise was too much of them to take.

* * *

**Lirin:** well i hope that everyone enjoyed their truth or dare game. please review and tell me what you thought. thanks


End file.
